Liz and Jason 2000
by notenoughlove
Summary: Liz and Jason leave after Jason being shot by Sorel. Jason and Liz leave on an exciting adventure cooked up by their two grandmothers, Lila and Audrey. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Liz had lived a hard life. It seemed that she was always losing someone she loved. It could either be they died or the abandoned her like her parents. She didn't trust many people because of this, but there was someone that she always trusted and that was Jason.

Jason first met Elizabeth when she was friends with his younger sister. She had a way that touched him without him even knowing it. Liz was dating Lucky when everyone thought he had died. Jason was the one person who she could be herself with and not try to be strong for, because he understood her pain.

Their friendship was different from most of the people he knew. Everyone always wanted him to do something for them, but Liz was not like that. She stood up to anyone who would try to hurt him, even her family and friends. Liz did not judge Jason and he didn't judge her.

Their real bonding started over an innocent ride on his motorcycle. That was when Liz realized how much she loved to ride. She loved the feeling that she couldn't control everything and that was okay. The friendship grew even more when Jason got shot. She found him by the old boxcar. She got him help from Bobbie and she let him stay at her studio apartment. The two formed a bond that no one could break.

Carly was jealous because shortly before Jason getting shot, she spied Jason dancing with Emily's best friend. She couldn't believe that he would leave her for the young waitress. What Carly didn't know was that dance was because she missed Lucky and Jason was just trying to help her. The feelings between Liz and Jason started to change that night, but became even stronger after he got shot.

Sonny was supposed to go to the meeting with Sorel. Sonny called Jason to take his place, so he could spend time with Carly. Jason was ambushed and he was shot. Jason made it to Sonny's penthouse. Jason tried to explain what had happened, but he didn't even get the chance to say that he had been shot when he saw Carly walking down the stairs in Sonny's shirt.

Jason knew that he was not suppose to come back from that meeting alive. He left without saying anything about his injury. He made it to the boxcar and collapsed. When Liz saw him, she helped him. She fed him, gave him his medication and made sure that he did what the doctor and Bobbie wanted him to do.

Liz lied to everyone important about Jason, because he asked her too. Carly found out where Jason was and tried to get Jason to go back with her. He told her, "no" and for her to leave. Carly could not believe that Jason would rather have Liz take care of him instead of her.

Jason was still there at Christmas and the two of them fell more in love with each other, but didn't tell each other. Bobbie stopped by to check on Jason, and told him that he was getting better and that he should return home. It was not safe for Liz to be around the young man. Jason knew that Bobbie was right and he spoke to Liz that evening.

Liz came home from the diner. She had his favorite meal and hers. The two of them sat down to eat and Jason had a look in his eyes that Liz had never seen before and never wanted to again. She could tell that someone had spoken to him and that he shut down.

"Bobbie stopped by and checked out bandages and stitches. She said that I am well enough to go home and that it would be safer for you if I left. I agree with her about that. If the wrong people found out about us, they will use you to get to me. I can't let anyone do that to you. I care about you too much for that."

Liz just sat there and then went to look out the window. He could tell that she was crying, but he knew that this was for the best. Then he saw Liz do something that he had not expected to do.

"If you leave, then go. Don't talk to me, don't look at me or even cross my path. I have so many "friends" and "family" that have left me and I am fine. I will be fine without you. I have been thinking about moving away from here anyway. Thanks, for giving me that added push."

Jason was stunned. He knew that he hurt her, but he didn't really think about everyone else in her life that did that to her too. Jason knew that he couldn't leave her like that. He knew that he had to tell her the truth. "I am going to ask Sonny to release me. He owes me that much. If you want to be with me, then here is your chance. Tomorrow morning, I am going to speak to Sonny and tell him exactly how I feel about what is going on and how much I care about you. Who am I kidding? I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber. I am not sure when it happened, but it did happen. We can take off on my motorcycle and go where ever you want. We can get you a passport and we can travel the world. We can take a road trip here in the states and then go to Europe for a while and then who knows. Can you take a chance on me and go?"

Liz was now stunned. She thought she lost him because of how she behaved and he said that he wanted to take her away and he loves her. "For the record. I would be honored to go with you and I love you too, Jason Morgan."

Jason realized that he had everything that he had always wanted, but he needed to see his family first. Then he would see Sonny. "Would you like to go with me, so I can tell my grandmother that I am leaving. Emily and grandmother are the ones that I am really going to miss."

Liz hugged Jason and the two took off to see his family. Emily opened the door and was shocked to see her brother and best friend. She knew that Liz had been taking care of her brother, but didn't realize how close they were until she saw the two of them right then. The three of them went into the family room where Lila was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Grandmother, if you prefer, I can stop back in the morning. I don't want you to stay up, because I am here. I just needed to say good-bye. I am leaving town tomorrow and Elizabeth is going with me. We fell in love with each, and I want to take her away from here to protect her. I am telling Sonny that I am out of the business. Then Liz will tell Bobbie and then we are leaving."

Emily looked at Liz and realized that her best friend truly did love her brother. She wanted to be mad, because of Lucky, but she couldn't. Emily hugged Liz and her brother. "Don't forget to call or write. Just let us know you are okay." She didn't want to cry in front of them, so she just ran up the stairs. Jason was lucky because Alan and Monica were at work. Edward and AJ had a late meeting at ELQ. So he only had to say goodbye to his sister and grandmother.

"I have something for the both of you. There are several homes that I have here in the states and over in Europe. I will give you a list of them and the numbers of the caretakers. Think of this as a job while you travel. Elizabeth, I know that you have an eye for design and that Jason likes to build. You could fix up the homes for me and then I can put them on the market. If the homes go for above the price I give you, then the two of you can keep the rest as profit. I will set up accounts for the two of you so you can buy the things that are needed. Think of this as a way to get to know each other, find out your strengths and weaknesses and work as a team. I have ten houses here in the states, including one in Hawaii. The addresses are here and I will have the caretakers know about what the two of you are doing. Jason, I have a nice SUV that you can take with your things, it also has a trailer for your motorcycle."

Liz had tears in her eyes and then was shocked to see her grandmother, Audrey. Lila had Emily call for her. It would make one less stop for them tomorrow. "Grams, I am sorry about everything. I think that I am about to start on a journey of a lifetime. Mrs. Quartermaine has given me the career that I have always dreamed about and Jason is going to work with me. We are going to fix up properties and then sell them for ELQ."

"Lila has told me that she has wanted to do that for a while. There is also one other list and that is three properties, that I have that I would like you to sell for me. There are places that your grandfather and I used to go too, but since he died, I just don't have the heart for it. I was thinking of moving to California. The weather is better out there and I will be close to where your sister is going to school. I love you sweetheart. I believe in you and Jason. You have my blessings on this journey. Just don't forget to call or write. I will let Lila know where I am living and my number. She can give it to you. I also have some money that has been put aside for you from your grandfather. He always believed in your art. This way, you can also be sketching and painting while you are gone."

Liz and Jason were both overwhelmed. It seemed that Lila and Audrey were too. Lila gave them both a hug and gave Jason the keys to the SUV. Everything was already in his name along with Elizabeth's. It was like she already knew this day was going to happen. Actually both Audrey and Lila had been talking about it since Jason got hurt.

Jason gave Liz the keys to the SUV and he followed her with his motorcycle. The two of them went into her studio apartment and just about collapsed. "I can't believe that we are doing this. We actually have a way of making money and being able to live out our dreams at the same time. I just have one favor from you. Can we have a dog? I think we should have a dog that can protect us or at least love us."

Jason just laughed because he knew that when they were at the first place they were going that she would get her dog. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, getting ready for the day ahead of them. Liz needed to tell Bobbie that she was leaving. Jason also was going to tell Sonny that he was leaving. He just prayed for both himself and Liz that Carly was nowhere around.

The first thing that they did was go to Kelly's Diner. They were going to have breakfast and Liz was going to speak to Bobbie. They ordered their breakfast and decided on the first home that they were going to check out. It was winter, so they decided on going to California. The weather would be more agreeable and the home was on the Pacific Ocean. It was going to be a great distraction from home.

When Bobbie walked in and saw how close Liz and Jason was, she was not happy. "Bobbie, I need to speak to you? It is very important." Liz followed Bobbie into her office.

"What can I do for you? You look very happy and it looks really good on you. I have a feeling that you are leaving me and going with Jason." Liz nodded her head. Bobbie was a bit shocked to find out that she was right, almost.

"Are you going to be staying at Jason's penthouse, or are you staying at the studio?"

"Jason and I are leaving town for good. His grandmother and my grandmother gave us a job that we couldn't say no too. I hate leaving you like this, but I need to find out what I am capable of and Jason does too away from Sonny." Bobbie was very happy for Liz and Jason, but she knew that her daughter was going to hit the roof.

"My daughter will be coming in here around noon. My guess is that you will be long gone before then. I will tell her tomorrow and that will at least give you guys a head start before Jason has to throw away his phone." Liz laughed at that. She knew then that she would have to get a new phone too.

Jason paid the bill and the two of them walked out of the diner. "Liz, while I speak to Sonny, can you take our car and get the hitch and trailer put on. I have everything that I need in there and so do you. I paid up on the studio for the next two years. It has the security system and it will not be used till we come back. I won't be long and then we can leave."

Jason took off for the penthouse and Liz headed down towards the garage. They were expecting her and they were also going to do some security things for the vehicle. The guys were his friends and not associated with Sonny. He knew he could trust them. She got out and she sat and watched television while everything was worked on.

Jason went up to see Sonny. Max let him in and Sonny was shocked. He didn't think that Jason was going to look as good as he did. Luckily, it was just Sonny. Carly had gone out for awhile to buy some things for Michael. "Sonny, this is going to short and sweet. Elizabeth and I are leaving Port Charles today. We are going to start checking out properties that ELQ has and fix them up to be sold. I know what was supposed to happen and I understand. I am not happy anymore and I don't want to see you and Carly together. Don't worry about me, I won't tell anyone about our business. I just wanted to let you know, so you can get one of the guys to take care of your Sorrel problem. As soon as I leave here, I am gone. Don't try to find me and don't tell Carly to come after me either. It is better this way. If you are in trouble, I will try to help you out. I just have to leave." He shook hands with Sonny and left. Sonny didn't have a chance to say anything and it was just as well. He knew the day was going to happen after what went down with him and Carly. He knew that Jason was better off without him. He just prayed that Jason got out of town before Carly saw them.

Jason rode into the garage, just as the trailer was being hooked up to the SUV. The oil was changed, and everything was looked over. The bulletproof glass would have to happen somewhere else, because there wasn't the time. Jason was just so happy that he was leaving. Jason went over to get Liz and turned around to see Carly fighting with his girlfriend.

"I heard a strange rumor, that you and Jason are leaving town today. Now, I know that my mother really likes you as a waitress and a friend. I could tell that she was not happy about something and she just blurted it out. You and Jason are going to fix up ELQ properties and then sell them. Jason can't leave me. He is my man and too much for you."

Jason saw Liz and then she smiled at Carly. Carly turned around and saw Jason. "Jase, please tell miss nobody that you are staying here and taking care of Michael and me. I know that you wouldn't leave me. She can leave, but not you. You owe me. You promised to always take care of my son. You can't do that if you are with her. I know that I will always come first."

Jason took Liz into his arms and kissed her. "I love Elizabeth. She loves me. We are leaving and I don't intend to come back and take care of you anymore. AJ's has got a great lawyer and he is going to get Michael back. Just remember, you always have Sonny. I already told him that I was leaving. He knows and now you do too. I want you to remember this, you and I were never a couple. I might have fooled myself into thinking that for a while, but the moment I saw you come down Sonny's stairs in his shirt, I knew that we were never meant to be. I don't care if you were jealous because I was dancing with Elizabeth. She was mourning her boyfriend who died. She just needed me to hold her and dance with her for a little bit to help her remember him. I love Michael and that is why I am leaving too. He will be torn apart with having you for his mother and having to decide between AJ, Sonny or myself. I am taking myself out of the equation, but I will know how he is doing because I will be checking up on him. I am finished here. Good bye, Carly." Carly walked away telling herself that Jason would come back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason paid for trailer, hitch and all the protection added on to the SUV. He thanked the guys, and got behind the wheel. Liz climbed in next to him and got out the paperwork for their first home. She called ahead for a hotel room in Ohio heading south towards Kentucky.

The ride was long, but the two of them were comfortable with each other. Liz was the navigator and Jason just drove. There were a couple of times that Liz helped drive so Jason could rest his eyes. He loved the way she sang to every song on the radio. He felt a peace within for the first time in a very long time. He knew that he made the right decision in leaving Port Charles and Carly behind. They got to the hotel late that night. They decided to spend the night and then head towards Tennessee. Liz had talked about wanting to see Nashville. Jason made arrangements for them to stay somewhere nice for a week and really get to check the city out.

Jason got the key to their hotel room and carried her over the threshold. Liz laughed because they weren't married yet. Jason had a little surprise for her in Nashville. He called his grandmother and she made all the arrangements for him. He just had to have her at the hotel on their second night there and the wedding would be all set up.

The two of them loved to cuddle together and even though Liz hadn't had sex yet, she knew that she would before they got to California. They woke up the next morning and was ready to get on the road again. Liz got into the shower while Jason went and packed up their car and picked up some breakfast. He got himself some coffee and he got her a hot chocolate. There were also a couple of bagels and cream cheese. Jason got in the shower while Liz ate her breakfast. Jason quickly ate his and finished getting ready so they could hit the road again.

Liz dropped off the key, while Jason checked the hitch, trailer and his motorcycle. He knew that if they drove straight through, they would be there later in the afternoon. He had the hotel suite ready for them and the promise of a great week for his soon to be bride.

The two of them had a great time on their drive. Liz told him all the silly stories about Emily, Nik and Lucky. He realized how lucky he was that Liz was able to open her heart up to him after all the hurt and pain that she had been through. Jason told her some funny stories about when Michael was a baby and how he loved to listen to his stories. Liz could really tell that Jason was a great father to Michael and it hurt him a lot to leave him, even though he knew it would be for his own good.

They gassed up just inside of Kentucky. Liz went in to get snacks for the both of them. She got herself a couple of bottles of water and got Jason a bottle of water and a large coffee to go. The ice in the cooler was still holding up because of the cold weather. She put the waters in there except for one. They used the restroom and the next stop was going to be the hotel.

Jason had to laugh because his navigator fell asleep an hour after their pitstop. He had the map memorized so it wouldn't be a problem, but he just needed to laugh anyway. They got into Nashville, when she woke up. She looked at the time and realized that they were in Nashville. Her cheeks turned a bright red because she didn't plan on falling asleep.

His grandmother had told him about a place that he could park the trailer and his motorcycle. She had some friends that lived in a small town called Franklin. They told her that Jason could drop off the trailer and bike for the week. He planned on doing that first and then having the valet take care of their vehicle.

They got to the house that Lila had told Jason about and he could see the people in the town were really good southern folk. Jason knocked on the door to tell them he was dropping off the trailer, when one of his grandmother's friends came out. Jason had heard stories about Lila and her friend, Rose when he was hurt in the hospital. Lila has a lot of friends all over the country, Canada, France, England, Italy, Ireland and Scotland. She also had homes in those places, so Rose had told Jason about the home that was about an hour north of Franklin.

"Bring your girlfriend in too. I have some sweet tea ready and my sons will take care of your trailer and motorcycle. They are in the barn, but I know they will be here once they see your motorcycle. They love their bikes too. It scares me to death. Your grandmother is someone who knows everyone. She is the sweetest lady until you try to hurt someone she cares about. Now, the two of you need to relax for a few minutes."

Liz and Jason not only stayed for the sweet tea, but had a great dinner too. Rose told them a lot of stories about her and Lila. Liz laughed, but Jason face turned red at some of the things Rose was saying about his grandmother. The two of them thanked Rose and told her that they would be back in a week to pick up the trailer and motorcycle.

Jason knew that Rose was going to be going to the hotel the next morning to help Liz get ready. Audrey and Lila were flying down along with Emily for the wedding. Edward, Monica, AJ and Alan were going to be in a little later, but before the ceremonies.

They arrived at the hotel. Liz was tired but happy. She knew that Nashville was going to be a great place to enjoy for the week. She also wanted to spend a week in Vegas. She knew that there would be lots of places to check out and maybe get married. She just didn't have the nerve to say something. Jason let Liz take her bath first and he went to call his grandmother to make sure everything was going on as planned. Liz got out of the tub and put on one of the robes in their hotel room. "Thank you for taking such great care of me. I can't wait till I can do the same for you. I love you, Jason. You make me feel so loved. I would do anything for you. You are my world."

Jason took her into his arms and kissed her. He knew the next day they were getting married and he wanted to wait till their wedding night. "You are my world too. I love you more every day. I was thinking about another pitstop on our way to California. I know you are technically too young to gamble, but would you like to go to Vegas. We could check out all the different shows, maybe a museum or something cool like that. Get a room with a view and hot tub." Liz answered him by pulling him back into her and kissing him. She knew that if they were going to Vegas, they would be getting married, before they made it to California. She was really happy about that.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Rose called their hotel room. "I am ready to help your day get started. I have my orders per Lila. Just give me a few minutes and I will be at the penthouse." Liz was wondering why Rose was coming over to do something for Lila. She looked at Jason and a big smile came across his face.

Rose knocked on the door and Jason opened it up. Rose had a friend who was a wedding planner with her. "Thank you for helping me." Rose gave Jason a hug and told him to hang out with her sons for a few hours. They were going to show him some of the sights in town.

"Liz, before I go I need to ask you something. I know that we have been on the outskirts of each other's lives for a while until you nursed me back after being shot. That first ride on the back of my motorcycle told me that you were the one that I was going to marry. I am not sure exactly when it happened, but for the past five months, you are the only one I think about." Jason gets down on one knee and opens up a ring box with the perfect engagement ring. "Will you do the honor of marrying me tonight?"

Liz realized that was why Rose was here with her friend. "Yes, I will be honored to marry you." There were tears in Liz's eyes and he knew that in a few hours, his grandmother, her grandmother and her best friend would be there to watch them get married. He also knew the rest of his family would be there later.

"Everything will be alright. I will be back soon and then our journey will truly begin." Jason hugged Liz and Rose goodbye. He headed down to the lobby to meet up with Rose's sons.

"I hope you don't mind if we help you with finding the perfect dress. Lila has everything else taken care of and the only thing I have to do for her is help you get a wedding gown." Liz thanked Rose and the woman who came with her.

Rose introduced the owner of the wedding salon that was going to give her the dress of her dreams. Jason had given Liz the engagement ring that Edward gave to Lila. He knew that Lila would have a great head start on what type of gown, Elizabeth should get.

Pearl owned the bridal salon down the road. It had everything there include another section of the building which held the hair salon and spa.

The three of them went downstairs and had a healthy breakfast. The three of them drank tea and told each other stories about their lives. Pearl was someone who knew everyone in Nashville. There were so many people who went by their table to say hi to the three of them. When they were about to leave, Liz could have sworn she saw Emily. She realized that her mind was playing tricks on her until she came into the restaurant. Lila hugged Rose and Pearl. Audrey hugged her granddaughter and so did Emily.

"Looks like I came just in time to see you get the gown of your dreams. We wanted to be here for your big day. Just relax and let us take care of you." Liz laughed because she knew that Jason must have called his grandmother to have her arrange all this.

"I love Jason so much. I know that he wanted me to have a perfect wedding day and I thought it was going to be next week in Las Vegas. I was so excited about Vegas, that I almost wanted to leave today. I am so happy that you are all here. Are Monica, Alan, Edward and AJ coming later?"

"Yes, they are and Michael too. Carly lost it when you two left. She is in Shadybrook and that is where she is going to stay until she learns to live in the "real world". Jason knows and told Shadybrook that he doesn't plan on seeing her. The staff thanked him and now Carly was truly on her own. It was hard for him, but it is for the best for everyone around especially Michael."

It took a few minutes for all of that to sink in Liz's head. She was really glad that she had left when she did. They all paid and left the restaurant together. They walked over to Pearl's bridal salon and that was where Liz fell in love. The whole store was just so much light and happiness in it. There was rock music on the speakers from back in the late 50's and early 60's.

Liz walked into the fitting room with Pearl. "I have selected five gowns for you to look at and try on. Lila told me about you being petite and your beautiful long brunette hair. I hope that you like the choices that I have picked out for you."

Liz modeled all five gowns, but she was having a hard time between the first two gowns. Everyone loved the first two the most, but they couldn't help her choose either. The second gown fit the best and so she decided to go with that one. The seamstress knew how much to take up because Liz found the perfect shoes to go with the gown.

Pearl then took the ladies over to the spa. They all received massages and while they were there, Monica showed up. When the massages were over, the manicures and pedicures were next. All the women felt fabulous. The hair and make-up were next. Most of the women were getting their hair down at the salon, but Emily and Liz were getting their hair done at the hotel. A limo picked them up and took them to the bridal suite. The gown and shoes were already there. Two hairstylists and make-up artists were ready to make Liz's dream come true.

The hairstylists had just the thing to make Liz look like a princess. They pinned her hair up and put on a small veil. Her make-up was already done. Emily was also ready to put on her dress. Everyone brought their own dresses from home. The flowers were brought into the room. Audrey, Lila and Monica came into the bridal suite to give Liz her gifts. The first gift was something new which was Elizabeth's gown. Audrey gave her a pearl necklace that she wore to her wedding with Elizabeth's grandfather Steve. This is for you to keep. Monica had a pair of earrings that she wore to her wedding to Alan. That was for Elizabeth to borrow and Emily bought her a blue garter. She had everything that she needed.

Monica and Lila walked out and waited to be escorted into the reception room. Michael came over to Emily with the pillow and rings. He saw Liz and he ran to her and hugged her. Liz was very happy that Michael was there with his father because she knew how important Michael was to Jason. The music started and Emily helped guide Michael down to Jason and his father AJ. She walked over to the other side to wait for Liz.

Liz and Audrey were the only ones left. The music started to start for the Wedding March. The doors were pulled open and Liz was amazed at the work that went into her wedding. Audrey walked her down to Jason. She kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and put let Jason take her granddaughter's hand.

The minister said a couple of prayers and told them about how important love and marriage are for themselves and their family. Elizabeth and Jason then gave their vows next. "I Elizabeth do promise to love and cherish you today, tomorrow and forever. I promise to trust you and be honest with you too. You saved me from myself, and I thank God for you every day. I have learned to trust myself again and let myself feel happy for the first time since Lucky died. The first ride on the back of your motorcycle, proved to me how much I have locked up inside of myself. I felt free for the first time ever. When I saw you hurt and bleeding in the snow, I felt that I couldn't lose you. I lied to protect you from everyone. I wish I could say that I wouldn't do that again, but you mean that much to me. I just wish that I didn't hurt the people who loved me so much by it. You came into my life when I truly needed someone to let me be me and not stop me from feeling. I hope that I have been able to do that for you too. I love you and I will only love you more in the future."

Jason didn't know how he was going to keep the tears from coming down, but that was okay. "I Jason promise to love, honor and respect you. You make me feel that I can do anything and that I am worthy of the love that you have given me and continue to give. You make me smile when I feel that my world is falling apart. The night that you found me near the boxcar, I was about to give up. It wasn't because I loved Carly, but because of the betrayal I felt from Sonny. He set me up and knew that I wasn't supposed to come back. He didn't care and that hurt more than anything else. When I saw you, I felt at peace. You were my angel and you were going to take me home. You got me help from Bobbie and helped me make it to your studio apartment. How you ever did that, is a miracle in itself. You nursed me to health. You went to get the medicine I needed from Sonny. You kept my secret, because I asked you. You nursed me so I could return to my old life. Then something strange happened. When you came in after work with our dinner, you saw something in my eyes. You knew that I was trying to shut you out. I tried to explain that my life was too dangerous and then you shut down. I watched you walk to the window with tears in your eyes. Then you let me have it. We both realized that we truly loved each other and that we would be better leaving than staying where everyone wanted to keep us apart. I want you to know that you will always be first for me. I love you today, tomorrow and forever. You are my life." Jason then looked into Liz's eyes and he saw the love shining in them like she saw his love in his eyes.

There was the exchange of rings and then the minister announced they were husband and wife. "I would like to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Quartermaine." Everyone was happy about Jason going back to his given name. He has now come full circle.

The family watched Jason and Elizabeth leave to sign their marriage certificate. They all went into the next room where the wedding reception was being held. Everything looked beautiful. Lila and Rose had done a great job with the wedding coordinator. There was need for only one table. There was an area for dancing and for the photographer to take pictures. The photographer had been with them through the whole day, even when they went to pick out the wedding gown. He was really good and kept out of everyone's way.

The food was great but not as good as Rose's dinner the night before. She and her sons were there along with Pearl. They made it seem more like a party. It was fun listening to their stories and they loved to dance. Jason even got into dancing too, especially after a few drinks. Emily and Elizabeth were technically not old enough to drink, but they did get to try a little champagne. Just for the toasts though. Jason had to laugh because now he was going to have to live inside of the law and was wondering if Vegas would still be fun for someone who isn't old enough to drink or gamble.

The two of them went out on the dance floor and danced to the song, "Shameless" by Garth Brooks. This is how they both fell about each other. Everyone joined them on the dance floor. Emily danced with one of Rose's sons since Nik wasn't there with her. The night was filled with joy and the family were going to be spending a few days there before going back to Port Charles. Lila knew the one thing that the wedding cake had to be and that was a chocolate cake. The bride and groom were riding a Harley on top of the cake. When Lila saw it, she knew that it had to be put on there.

Jason and Liz walked over to the wedding cake. Jason's eyes lit up when he saw that the cake topper looked like them on his bike. Liz knew that Lila understood her husband and her better than anyone else. She felt that she was Jason's Lila. That is why she knew them so well. Jason and Liz cut the cake and when she saw chocolate she almost started to tear up. The cake was perfect and so was the whole day. She could have had two years to plan a wedding like that and it wouldn't have been pulled off like this one did in a few days.

"I have to say that I am in awe of you Lila. How you could pull this off in such a short time. It is beyond amazing. Thank you so much."

"You will have to thank your grandmother too. The two of us have been conspiring since the two of you went on your first motorcycle ride. You make think that we don't pay attention to you two, but we do. Chocolate is a part of you like motorcycles are to Jason. Jason has you hooked on motorcycles, so now your job is to get Jason hooked on your chocolate." Everyone laughed when Lila said that.

"Well, maybe not too much. I can't have Jason going to try to find my stash. I know he likes it, just not as much as I do."

"Well, I think it is time for me to take you to bed, Mrs. Quartermaine. I have instructions to keep you busy for the next day or so and then we can go out and hang with my family. I think that we can take our time going to California, but we don't need to go to Vegas yet. Just tell me what you want, we will do it." Liz kissed Jason to keep him from talking.

"We need to throw the garter and bouquet and then you can take me to bed." The two of them got ready for some fun. There were only a few women there to catch the bouquet and men for the garter. Liz threw it and Emily got it. Then Jason got down on one knee and found the garter. He pulled it off with his teeth, while everyone laughed. That is except Liz, her eyes just smoldered. She couldn't wait to leave..

Jason turned around and threw the garter who was caught by Nik. He had flown down to surprise Emily and see Liz one more time. Rose's sons were a bit bummed until they realized that he was her boyfriend from New York. Liz went over to hug Nik and say goodnight to everyone.

Jason and Liz then left the reception and headed towards the penthouse. They got into the elevator and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Liz had never been with anyone and tonight she was married to the man who put back the pieces to her heart. She couldn't wait till she was with him.

They got to the door and Jason picked her up and carried her across the threshold. He brought her to their bed and kissed her. She knew that everything she had heard about was about to come true. The first thing they did was Jason helping Liz out of her gown. He laid it down on the chair next to their bed. She took off her shoes and then she was left in her bra, panties and garter bell with stockings. She was a sight that Jason would never forget. Liz helped Jason out of his tuxedo all the way down to his boxers. She could tell how much he wanted her and the feeling was mutual.

Jason then laid Liz on the bed helping take off her garter belt and stockings. Then he helped her out of her bra. The two of them were lying next to each other. He knew that she had never had sex before. Tom had raped her, but this was something special, not vile like what he did to her. He held her and made sure that she was okay. They kissed and touched each other. They had done this before, but he was going to take the next step and he was afraid of hurting her.

"Jason, I love and trust you. I will be fine and I want you more than words can say. Please touch me and show me what it is like to make love to you." Jason pushed his fears away and went with what she had told him.

He kissed, teased and showed her how much he wanted her. His fingers worked their way down her hot body. His fingers touched her in ways and made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before and for the first time ever she felt like she was truly loved and adored. His fingers felt how much she wanted him and he found where her core was. He let his fingers go in and out of her. She felt the build up and felt like she was going to explode. Then he took his mouth and touched her where she wanted it the most. She felt the earth shatter along with her in it. Her was the first of many orgasms that night. When he felt that she was ready and he couldn't hold out anymore. He let her touch him. She was fascinated about Jason and his body. She touched, scratched and kissed him everywhere. She took him into her mouth and she felt this amazing power over him. She looked at him with such lust that it was Jason's undoing. He had to be in her. He got on top of her and slowly slid inside of her. He took his time, filling her up and taking it out. When he knew that she was about to go over again, he let himself go too. They both orgasmed one right after the other. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. The two of them spent the next day in their suite.

Two days after the wedding, the family gathered together for breakfast before everyone had to leave. They were all in the newlyweds penthouse suite and ordered breakfast. The look on the newlyweds faces, was a sight to see. It was almost if no one else was in the room. The breakfast was over before they knew it. Jason and Liz went in the one of the limos to see their family go back to New York.

"I want to thank you all for coming to our wedding. This has meant more to us than you will ever know. I want you all to know that once we finish our first house, that you will all be invited to check it out, before we put it on the market. Liz and I have decided that we are going straight to California. We are leaving tomorrow. I love you all." Liz and Jason went and hugged everyone. Michael came up to his Uncle Jason and then whispered in his ear.

Jason smiled and said it was okay. Michael ran to Liz and whispered. "I love you Auntie Liz. Welcome to the family." Jason looked at his nephew who he loved like a son. He knew that he and Liz were going to have many children, but there would be no one like Mikey.

Liz and Jason watched as the plane went down the runway. They got back into the limo and went to the penthouse. The spent the next two days planning which road to take to Malibu. They never really got to see Nashville, but they loved what they did see.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The road trip is going to be short. They will be going straight to Malibu to start on their first home. The second and third houses will also be in California. There is one in Oregon and Washington state. Then they will be flying to Hawaii. They will be joined by Johnny and Francis. Rose asked if her sons could go help, since they work construction and are laid off. Enjoy!

Roses' sons helped Jason get the trailer hitched back up to the SUV and put the motorcycle on it. Rose made them a great breakfast and sent them off with some food for their travels. Jason and Liz thanked the family and didn't know how to thank them. Then Rose asked Jason a favor that would help them out in the long run. Her sons just were laid off from their construction jobs. They did framing, roofing and other construction products. Rose had also heard about Jason's best friends, Johnny and Francis who also wanted to help.

Jason knew he would have to find a plumber and electrician but he was starting to look at a great crew to take with them. Rose's sons were in their early twenties and had been working hard for years in the construction business. It had just slowed down a bit. Their names were Anthony, which everyone called Tony. His young brother was Colt. Rose told Jason that Francis and Johnny were on their way and picking up her sons before going to Malibu. "This will give you both a few days, before you have a houseful of men. I am sorry Liz about that. I hope that you have a working hose outside. Just cool them down with it and they will behave."

Liz thought she was being funny until she saw the look on her sons' faces. Then she realized that Rose was serious. "Thank you for the heads up. I want to thank you for all that you have done and I would be honored if you would come to California to see the house we had fixed. I know your sons are going to miss your cooking. That is not my thing. I think I am going to have to get a cook and maid for our first place."

The two newlyweds hugged everyone and got into the SUV and took off for Malibu. Liz did a much better job of being a navigator. It took a couple of days and they crossed into California. Liz took a ton of pictures so she could use them as a way to remember where they went. She wanted to sketch them and paint the pictures after they were in Malibu.

The afternoon that they got to their first house, Liz knew that it wasn't going to be sold. She knew that this was going to be their home. It was perfect for a growing family. It was right on the Pacific Ocean. The home was on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. There was a path that led down to a little cove for the owners to have a picnic on the beach. The owners would have to know if it is low tide for their picnic or their lunch could float away on a wave.

The backyard was a dream. It had a pool house that could fit four comfortably and a small guest house that was perfect for a young couple. The main home was huge, but there was a lot of work that needed to be done in there. Liz loved a challenge and she knew that it was going to be worth it in the end. The other two houses in California were in San Francisco and in the Napa Valley. This was going to take them a while, but with the motorcycle, they could check out the other places and start the work on them too. It would be a nice way of seeing parts of California and getting away from their friends.

Liz realized that Lila had the care takers stock both the guest house and pool house. She was happy that the guys were going with them to help them and keep them safe. Lila knew that Johnny and Francis would never let anyone hurt her grandson and his young wife. Lila had given them a hard time over the past couple of years, but she knew that their hearts were in the right place. They were sure of the way Jason operated, then Sonny. Francis knew that when everyone hears about Jason leaving the business, because Sonny set him up, that it wouldn't be too long before someone took over the area.

Jason carried his new wife over the threshold of the gate house and the main house. The caretakers lived a few houses away. They had set everything up for them and left the keys in a special spot that he did for when Lila and Edward would come to visit. There was a list of everything that was needed for the main home, gate house and pool house. One of the lists had people in the area that worked in construction, maid service, cooks, gardeners and anyone else they might need for the transition. The most important was an accountant and lawyer that Lila used when she traveled. Her name is Diane Miller and she was tops in everything she worked in and for who she worked for. The accountant was also on the ELQ payroll. He would be doing all the work from New York.

Jason took a look at everything the home had to offer. There were three large bedrooms each with their own bath on one side of the home. The other side had the master bedroom and two smaller bedrooms. There was a master bathroom that went with the master bedroom. There was a bathroom for each of the other bedrooms. On the third floor was a place for Liz's art studio which had an opening to a balcony. The other side was an office perfect for Jason to use. The work that was needed would take two to three months. Jason loved the top floor, because it was perfect place for Jason and Liz to get away from everyone. There was an area where they could put in a bar or a small kitchen. Jason knew that he was going to have to stock it up with lots of hot chocolate and teas. He would have a section for his beer and coffee.

The first floor was where the kitchen, dining room, living room and room for the family to hang out. The laundry would also be on the first floor. The basement would be used for storage on one side and the other side would be where Jason could go downstairs play pool and watch the game. His buddies would be able to go down there and hang out. There would be a bar for them and reclining chairs to watch television or play video games.

Liz was lucky because she had basically the whole home to herself except the mancave. Although, her main place would be on the top floor in her studio. It would take time till she got to do that, but it was going to be worth in the long run.

Liz went into the gatehouse and felt safe. She loved how bright everything was and that it was cool out, but not cold. She didn't miss the snow, but she did miss her best friend. The caretaker had the electric turned on, cable and phone service. The pantry was packed in both the gate house and pool house. The pool looked beautiful. The heater was on, so Liz decided that she needed to check it out.

"I am going to check out our pool, hubby. Do you want to join me or just watch?" Jason didn't have to be told twice. The two of them ran out of their new home and into the pool. Jason loved the look of Liz's bikini. She just loved the look of her husband. She couldn't believe that she was that lucky. She swam and he watched for a while. Liz decided to play hardball and took off her bikini top. She threw it on the side of the pool. Jason didn't think twice and dove in. She swam over to him and she could see how turned on he was. She kissed him and he pushed her up against the side of the pool. He took off his shorts and her bikini bottom. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her legs around him. The two of them kissed and Jason found her sweet spot. She sighed when she felt him go inside. He felt so good and the two of them couldn't get enough of each other. She climaxed first and he followed. The two of them swam for a little while longer.

Liz walked out of the pool and she watched her husband follow closely behind her with a towel Jason wrapped her up and carried her into the gate house. Liz ran laughing into their bathroom. She started the tub while he grabbed a quick shower. "The guys should be here in about an hour. I was thinking that we could order some pizza to make them feel at home. Do you want to come over or do you need to rest?"

"I would love to see the guys. I miss Francis and Johnny. It is going to be weird to have Rose's sons too, but I am sure that once our projects start going that it will work out in the long run."

Jason got out of the shower and got dressed. "Don't hurry, I will come get you after they are settled in. I want to show them the main house and see if they agree on what we want to do." Jason leans over and kisses his wife. He laughs when she threw some bubbles on him. She planned on calling Lila and Emily. She is legally a resident of California with her registration, driver's license and social security card. She knew that she never wanted to get married again, because of all the damn red tape. She also would never want to leave the man who stole her heart.

She looked out the window and saw Jason bringing the guys to the pool house. She saw down and called Lila on the phone. "Lila, the guys are here. Jason and I are settled in and love the place. I think that this is going to be our main home. The others we will sell, but I think that we should keep at least four of the homes. I hope that is not too much. It will be nice to have homes in different parts of the United States. I know the one in Hawaii, will definitely be a keeper. I saw the photos of the place, and it look like heaven on earth."

Lila loved hearing how happy Liz was and she had already talked to Jason several times and knew that things were going great. "I just want you to know that I love both my grandson and you very much. You are perfect for each other and I knew it when you took care of him when he got shot. He would do the same for you. I truly believe that Jason is your Edward. You remind me of myself when I was younger. Please take care and if you ever need me, I will be there." Liz thanked Lila and they both hung up.

Liz looked out the window and saw the guys coming over. She went to the door and opened it up. She was so happy to see the guys. Johnny ran over to her and picked her up. He swung her around. Francis hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. Tony and Cord were not sure what to do. "Okay, you two hug me already. I know that your mother taught you better than that." The two brothers then gave her a big hug. Jason started laughing because he could see that his wife was going to be in charge of all the men, not just himself.

The pizza and beer were great. The company was even better. Jason knew in his heart, that he was in the right place in his life. He was finally getting his happily ever after. He missed his family in Port Charles. Lila and Emily were the main people he missed and then there was Michael. His heart broke every time he thought about him. He was his nephew, but he felt like he was his son and was torn away from him. AJ was doing better and going to AA meetings. Michael was living with him now and visited his mother a couple of times a week.

The night went by too fast, tomorrow they were going to start on working on the main house. The week after the work started, Jason was going to take Liz to San Francisco and Napa Valley to check out the other homes.

A/N: I hope you are enjoying the adventures of Jason, Liz and the guys. I will try to have another chapter by the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason watched Liz pack their things for the next two weeks. Johnny was going with them too, just to help give advice and to protect them. Jason knew that he was being watched but he didn't know from who or why. It was one of the reasons that he was glad that Johnny and Francis were his partners. Francis was going to train Tony and Colt as guards too. The rest of the men there would be the construction crew, but they would have background checks and will be given a choice about their job, because of who their boss was. It was better that they would not accept the job, then start working and quit because they got scared.

The first house they were going to check was in San Francisco. Liz was loving this life of traveling and planning their lives. It was so cool. Emily and Liz talked just about every day. It wasn't easy because the times were different. Emily would usually call when she couldn't sleep at night. Liz would call Em when she woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep.

Emily wanted to see the homes when they were finished. She knew that she wanted to buy one of them for herself. She knew about the one in Hawaii. The one in Malibu was going to be Jason and Liz's home, but the other three that were going to be kept, were for everyone in the family.

Johnny arrived just ahead of them in the SUV. The house was situated at the top of one of the higher hills with a stunning view of the bay. It was on a large plot of land, about ten acres. The house stood out due to its looks. It was absolutely breath taking and Jason could imagine what it looked like when his grandparents bought it over fifty years ago. They pulled into the driveway and got off of his motorcycle. Johnny had already checked out the property and met the caretakers. The three of them walked into the house together. Liz wanted to check out one room before going anywhere else. She went to the top floor and walked into the master bedroom. There were French doors that opened up to the balcony. Liz had her camera and started taking pictures of the surrounding area. She then started to video tape the bedroom and get its measurements. She already knew what she had to do, because she had done it with their home in Malibu. Johnny had found a great tech guy who had set up a website for Liz, Jason and the guys to show the houses the way they wanted too. They wanted Lila and Audrey to see the before and then the after. There were going to be some in the middle of the progress together.

Liz just did the master bedroom, because that was where she liked to start. She just needed to figure out who would be buying this house and what they would want in it. Jason and Johnny already knew what she was up too. The guest house in the back was where they were going to stay for the next few days. Jason and Johnny were going to meet the construction crew that was working on the house the next day. The yard was perfect but there were some things that Jason thought could make it even better. The pool house and guest house were fine. The buildings just needed some new paint and carpets. Everything was fine. The furniture was going to be sold unless the owner wanted them as part of the price for the home. There were one or two things that Jason wanted to bring back to Malibu, because they were family heirlooms and not part of the house to be sold.

Liz came down with her camera, video camera and work book. She had already taken the measurements of the master bedroom, master bathroom and balcony. There were two other bedrooms and one bathroom left that she was going to do the next day. Jason knew Liz was going to want to check out the pool. She kissed her husband and then went to put on her bikini. Johnny could not even look her way when she had that one. She is beautiful on a regular day, but when she is in a bikini, she was beyond amazing.

"Jason, I am going into the city to find us some food tonight. I am going to let you two lovebirds have a couple of hours to yourself. I will call before I come back and pick up some dinner."

"Thank you, Johnny! I understand where you are coming from and she is too hot not to notice. You can look, but you can't touch. I just don't want anyone else doing that. We are in San Francisco so I say we should either get seafood or Chinese. Unless, there is something else that you want." Johnny waved goodbye to the young couple and took off in the SUV.

Liz went over to her husband and playfully kissed him. "I am sorry that I scared Johnny off, but it was either this or I went naked. I didn't bring any other bikini. I am very happy that we are alone, I have been wanting to kiss you since we got on your motorcycle this morning, well except that fun romp we had in the woods. I can't get enough of you."

Jason looked at his wife and went in to get two robes and some sunscreen. "Liz, come here so I can put some sunscreen on your delicate skin. She laid down on the diving board and he started rubbing the lotion onto her back, shoulders and butt. Then he went down her long legs and turned her over so he could finish what he started. She was so turned on by the time he finished putting on the sunscreen that she just wanted to jump her husband.

"I made it easy for you. I forgot to bring a swimsuit so I need to go like this. I hope you can keep your mind on getting the lotion on me. I don't want you to skip any spots, or I might get burned really bad."

Liz had Jason lie down on a towel by the pool. She straddled him when she started to lather him up with the lotion. She rubbed in really well, especially near his butt. She didn't want him to burn there. Then she had him roll onto his back. He looked so good. She got the lotion all over him and wanted him so bad. She took off her top and threw it near the grass, She then went down on her knees and started to give Jason the blowjob of the year. She could feel him grow bigger in her mouth. She was sucking on it pretty good when she felt that he was almost there. Then she took off her bottoms and she impaled herself on his large shaft. She started to increase the speed and soon the two of them were about to go over. He noticed that they had company. The man there was actually watching the two of them and he had done this before so he could blackmail the couple.

Jason and Liz didn't know what to do about the man, so they continued what they were doing. Liz ran and dove into the pool, Jason soon followed and caught up to his wife. Jason and Liz then got out of the pool and put on their robes. "Leave her alone. If you want to speak to someone, it will be me."

Liz ran into the gate house and called Johnny. "Johnny, there are a couple of guys here that have been spying on Jason and me. Jason is still outside with them. I am not sure if this is a blackmail thing or Sonny thing."

"I am on my way. I not far, so don't worry." Liz didn't know what to do with herself. It was the first time that something weird had come up. She knew that it probably wasn't about Sonny, but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Okay. This is a simple deal. If you don't want your pictures put out there for all your friends and family to see, you will pay me fifty thousand dollars. You don't pay, then I will put them out for everyone to see."

Jason could not believe that some stooge was trying to hustle him. "I am sorry, but I am not sure if you even know who I am. Actually, I know that you don't know who I am because you wouldn't be so dumb. Okay, if you want to post pictures of my wife and myself on our family's property then I guess I can't stop you. Although, you are on private property and you are trespassing."

"You are a Quartermaine? I thought you all lived on the east coast. My sources told me that a couple would be coming here and that it would be easy money."

Johnny pulled into the gate and saw the guy that was trying to blackmail Jason. When the guy saw Johnny, he just about passed out. "I am sorry, my partner and I were just leaving."

"I need your camera and all the film and I would like to see who your partner is? Make it easy on yourself. I will call the cops on you, and tell them to throw the book at you for extortion and trespassing."

There was a young girl with the guy. The two of them were cons who were trying to fleece the rich men in San Francisco. Jason had to laugh because Johnny was the one that scared the guy and not him.

The caretakers saw the commotion and called the cops and then Lila. The cops showed up with the caretakers. The young woman tried to run but she was caught. The cops were very happy about catching this couple. The two of them had been blackmailing a lot of decent men in the community. The female, Angela Monroe was the one sleeping with the men while her boyfriend took the photos.

"I told you that we needed to get him alone not with that bitch. I think you took those photos for yourself. We all know that I am much prettier than she is."

"Honey, get over yourself. You are bought and paid for and it looks like it. I feel sorry for you, but you will never know the love of a real man. Just look at those photos and I know your mouth must be watering to try it, but it will never happen. You are not woman enough for a man like mine. I love Jason and he loves me. Good luck in prison, Angela. I am sure the girls will have fun with you."

The cops took Angela and her partner Ric to jail. "I am sorry that two of you had to be put through this and please give Lila our apologies too." Johnny, Jason and Liz then went inside the gate house.

Liz ordered pizza for the three of them. Liz had some tea while the guys had beer with their pizza. The next few days were quite busy for the three of them. Jason called back to the house in Malibu to make sure that everything was on schedule. Liz did her magic with her camera and measuring tape. Johnny and Jason talked to the construction company to tell them what they wanted to do with the home. It was going to be changed some, but not as much as the home in Malibu.

When the three of them were done with their time in San Francisco, they headed towards Napa Valley.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Napa was over before it began. It was a short distance when the traffic wasn't there. They left early in the morning, before most people were even up for their breakfast. They loved the house in San Francisco, but they were looking forward to Napa. The caretaker had taken extra care to make sure the guest house was ready for their guests. It had two bedrooms and bathrooms. The main house was huge. It would be easy for the whole Quartermaine family to be there for the holiday and bring with them all their friends and still have room. Well maybe not that much room, but plenty for the family. It had eight bedrooms and ten bathrooms. Elizabeth was going to be very busy, because she always started with the bedrooms.

They arrived at the gate house around five in the morning. The caretakers had told Jason when the best time to leave their place in San Francisco. They were right, because shortly afterwards, everyone would be getting ready to leave for work and the bridge would have been a nightmare to go over due to the traffic. Johnny had told Jason that he was going to meet the crew and was going to leave the next day. The crew was going to come the next day. Jason wanted Liz to be able to enjoy her day before having to get everything measured.

They walked into the gatehouse and there were two care packages for the young couple and Johnny. There were their favorite foods and some of the foods from the area. His grandmother also sent them a list of places for them to visit while they were there. She told her grandson that Emily and her were going to be in Malibu in a month. They had some exciting news for them, but won't say anything until they arrive.

Johnny went to take a look around the place while Jason and Liz ate their breakfast. Liz had to laugh because Lila had sent some of her favorite hot chocolate mix. There was milk and whipped cream in the fridge waiting for her to make her hot chocolate. She also sent Jason his favorite coffee. His grandmother knew exactly what to send to make him feel less homesick. The one thing that he was grateful for was the fact that Carly had not tried to contact him. She was not a factor in his life any longer, but she was still Michael's mother. Jason did learn from AJ that he won full custody of Michael. Carly had visitation rights with Michael, but she was not allowed to take Michael anywhere unless someone from the family was with them. AJ usually let Bobbie pick up AJ and Carly would see him at Kelly's or her brownstone.

AJ had learned a lot of things when Michael was born, the main one he learned was that Michael's needs came first. Carly was his mother, but he was able to show Michael how much he cared about his son, by letting him visit his mother. He planned on going to Malibu to visit his brother and sister-in-law when his grandmother was going. Lila and Emily knew how much Michael meant to Jason.

Liz ate her breakfast and then the two of them got ready to check out the land and the main house. The house itself needed a good coating of paint and some basic touch-ups, but for the most part, it looked great. It was going to be an easy sell. The one in San Francisco was going to be a lot more work. Liz took her video camera, camera and tape. She saw Johnny and he laughed when he saw that she had a bit of the cream still on her lips. "I think your husband missed a spot when he was kissing you. I would help you, but I want to live."

Liz saw herself in the mirror and had to laugh. Jason never said a word and let her go outside like this. She wondered if he noticed or if he had other things on his mind. She realized that it must be a bit of both. She decided to call Francis and find out what was going on in Malibu.

"Francis, how are things going on in Malibu. I hope that we get most of the bedrooms done by the end of the month. Lila and Emily are on their way over here then. I know where everyone is going to stay, I have the bedrooms all picked out. I left that on the desk in the gate house. Do you think that you could check to see if the rooms that I chose for the two of them are ready for when they come here? I don't think that we will have enough room in the gate house."

"The rooms you have chosen for Lila and Emily are already done. Jason called earlier and told me where the checklist was and the contractors are already working on them. The bedroom that you and Jason plan on moving into will also be ready. Johnny and I will be staying in the guest house and the brothers will stay in the pool house. I saw the changes that you want to make in San Francisco. I think that you, Jason and Johnny do a great job. The contractors have all been checked out and the work will be done in two months. The staging, you will do and then we can put the house on the market."

"Thank you, Francis. You always know what to say to make me feel better. Tell the guys thank you for me too. I love you Francis. Bye."

"You are welcome and you know that I love you and Jason too. You are my family."

Jason walked in on the end of the conversation. "Should I be worried that you are in love with Francis? I know he is a looker, but I thought you only loved me."

Liz laughed at her husband. "Francis and Johnny will always be family. I will always love the both of them. Like I know you do too. You just don't say it, but we all know you are a softy." Jason picked Liz up and spun her around.

Liz showed Jason the different bedrooms and bathrooms. The living room was open to the kitchen. The kitchen needed new appliances, flooring and paint. The living room was going to be redone by taking out the carpet and making the hardwood floors shine. The bedrooms were going to be a bit different. The bathrooms were going to be all updated and the bedrooms were going to be painted and the carpet taking out of it. Then Liz was going to work her magic on the rooms for staging. There were a couple of things that Jason wanted to bring back to Malibu. Johnny was going to take the motorcycle back and leave them the SUV. This way they could pick up a trailer to rent and bring some of the things back from both houses.

The contractors came over the next day to see what they needed to do for the house. Jason and Johnny brought them through and explained what they wanted to do. The contractor loved what they planned on doing to the home. He asked who came up with the ideas and Jason pointed at his wife. "She is the genius behind all of our ideas. I think that she will be incredible in interior design. She just turned eighteen, but she can see a room, and know exactly what it needs. I wish I could do what she does. She also looks great doing it."

The contractor just laughed, because he knew that Jason was a very lucky man. "I have seen talent before, but she is pretty young, and that means she will only grow. You need to get her in school, so she can learn to market what she is doing too. All the talent in the world will not help her unless she has management skills to back her up."

Johnny went to pack his things up and head back to Malibu. He wanted to get his hands dirty, by actually working. He loved going to check out the other two places, but he wanted to be busy, instead of watching the lovebirds. He knew that he was being jealous, but he wanted someone like Liz too.

"Johnny, be safe and call us when you get to Malibu. We will be coming back home tomorrow. I need to pick up a couple of things on our way back. We should be back in the late afternoon. I want to be back before sunset." Jason shook Johnny's hand and watched him go back home.

Liz could see that Jason wanted to be back in Malibu. He just didn't know how to tell Liz how he felt. "Okay. We will leave early tomorrow morning. The crew knows what to do here and in San Francisco. We can pick up the things there on our way home or just go back home. The few things we are taking will be in the gate house waiting for us. We can have the caretakers ship them home."

"You are right. We leave tomorrow morning. We have the rest of the afternoon and evening to be all alone together. I think that we should check out the hot tube here in the gatehouse. I suspect that the owner had his girlfriend or boyfriend here for some fun."

Liz laughed at him and went to put on her bikini. She also got their towels ready. Jason found a bottle of one of the nearby vineyards. He took out two glasses and headed on behind her. He put the wine into the glasses and they toasted to their future. The hot tub was on and the two of them got into the tub. Jason was in his shorts while Liz laid back and relaxed into the bubbles. The wine was great and the heat from the water was just enough to take away their cares. Jason went over to Liz and kissed her. She returned the kiss and let Jason take off the top of her bikini. She straddled his lap and laid back her head. He nibbled her ears and down her throat. Then he kissed and pinched the tips of her perky breasts. She could feel the heat moving down her body. She took off her bottoms and helped Jason out of his shorts. She needed him so badly, that she almost cried. She slid down his body and she felt him grow inside of her. He helped her set the pace and when she tightened up, he went over the edge right after her.

The two of them knew that she needed to learn more about the world, before she got pregnant, but she knew that all she wanted was him and a child. She wanted some time alone with him, but with everything going on, she knew that the two would never be truly alone for a long time.

The rest of the night, the two of them just talked about the future and what they wanted to accomplish after this adventure was over. Jason wanted to have a bike shop so he could repair and sell motorcycles. He also want to refurbish old motorcycles. She wanted to do interior design and paint. They cared about each other and knew that this project was a gift of love from their grandmothers. It was a way to bond them and show how important family is to them.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up just before the alarm went off. Liz went to make breakfast while Jason made sure that everything was packed in the SUV. The two of them had a great breakfast and Liz cleaned up the gatehouse while Jason got their coffee and hot chocolate ready for their drive back to Malibu. It was a little over four hundred miles, so it was important to get on the road as soon as possible.

Liz went to see the caretakers so they knew the contractors would be there, but to keep an eye on the place that no one else went there. Liz thanked them for taking such great care of Jason and herself. Then the two took off for home.

The drive took most of the day, but the scenery was well worth it. Liz was so excited to be back in Malibu. When they got back, she was amazed at how much work was done in the week they were gone. She went inside the main house and she was very impressed with the work done in the bedrooms. Jason followed Liz up to their bedroom. It was amazing. The designing and furnishing of the bedroom was left up to Liz. She also was going to do that with the rest of their home. "Let's go check out our bathroom. I told Francis, exactly what I wanted for us. It has a huge walk-in shower for the two of us. It has plenty of room if we need it and a big sunken tub for me where I can see out to the Pacific Ocean. I also plan on having a skylight put in, but not right now. Maybe a few years down the line."

Jason walked into the master bathroom, he realized just how much he loved his bedroom and bathroom. The next two days were going to be spent on getting the bedrooms and bathrooms ready for company. Liz knew what she wanted and had already ordered everything. She just had to have the products put in where she wanted them to go. The color scheme was done to perfection. She knew that Lila and Emily were going to be very happy when they went to see them in a few weeks.

Francis had met them upstairs in the master bedroom about how things were going in San Francisco. It was going to be six weeks and the work would be done. "You will have to get up with the contractor next week and tell him the color schemes that you want put in and any extra things you want put in the house. The same will be for the one in Napa. Actually it will be five weeks, so the two should be done at about the same time. I have the names of some of the nearby shops where you can get what you want for the staging and what you can do with the extra furniture. There is a place in Berkeley where you can sell the furniture that you don't want for both places. It would be a central point for the two. I think that Emily would love to go see the furniture in both places before you sell any. She might find something that she likes for her or back in Port Charles."

Tony and Colt were working hard helping get the place in Malibu together. Jason went over to them and thanked them for their hard work. "The two of you are making a good name for yourselves. I have spoken to Francis and he has been telling me that the two of you are perfect for the work you are doing, but he thinks that the two of you would be better doing it on your own. We can be silent partners with them and help them get their start on their own company. We could use them on some of our properties for the work with their own crew. There are a couple of places near Nashville that they could start their work at and show us what is going on. If Liz has any design changes, she can give them her input. You can fly to see their before and help them choose what to do next. When three of them are done, you can give them the company outright."

Jason talked to the brothers, Francis, Johnny and Liz. They all agreed that they deserved their own company. Jason talked to their mother to tell her about their exciting plans. She was very happy and proud of her two sons. Lila knew that Jason would do something like this for Rose and her family. She always admired Rose and how hard she worked to keep her family afloat after her husband left her for his younger secretary.

The young men were happy to get a fresh start on their own company. They have been learning a lot from Francis, Johnny and Jason. They knew that if they were in a tight spot, that they could call Jason and he would help. They also knew that if Jason ever needed them, that they would be right there for him too.

The next two weeks were spent getting the main house ready for company. Everything was bought new. The furniture that Jason and Liz loved, they had it redone so it would go with the new furniture. Some of the dressers were over a hundred years old and had to be refinished and stained. Liz loved projects like that because she was bringing new life into something that old and not used. Liz went and video taped every room in the home. She also took it outside to show the property and what different things were added to make their home unique. There were able to have an elevator put in so Lila could go down to the cove. It was important that she could do that and they put up a board walk so she could in her wheelchair and not having to worry about anyone having to take care of her. There were boardwalks going to the pool, and over to the cliff. The best feature was the new rose garden that was being built as a tribute to her. Jason knew that his grandmother was going to love it.

Lila didn't tell Jason that Michael was coming to visit and Audrey was also coming. AJ would be there a few days later.

The morning that the guests were going to arrive, the finishing touches were made to the main house, gate house and pool house. Colt and Tony had flown home to start up their new construction company. The homes in San Francisco and Napa were almost ready. Liz was going to take Emily to see the two properties. Jason was going to tell his grandmother about his next project in Hawaii. The two of them couldn't wait to see them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason was going to the airstrip not far from their home to pick up his sister and grandmother, Lila. There were two more passengers that Jason was very happy to see Audrey and Michael were there too. AJ was leaving in a few days. He wanted Michael away from his mother for a couple of weeks. She was making it hard for Michael when it was time to leave. Bobbie was at the end of her rope and AJ knew that trouble was coming.

He helped everyone out of the plane and the pilots put their baggage in the second SUV that came to the airstrip. Jason had to call for one more vehicle for both passengers and baggage. Liz surprised everyone by bringing in the third vehicle. That was when she saw her grandmother, Audrey. Liz was happy to see the everyone was there. They were staying for the next month.

Emily wanted to go with Liz when they checked out the home in Hawaii. This was another home that was going to be kept. Emily and Audrey went with Liz back to the home in Malibu. They got out of the jeep and Liz waited for the other vehicles to come inside the gate. Liz made sure that she had a full staff to greet the new arrivals. Now the main house was done, the hiring of staff had taken place earlier in the week.

Liz was not sure what to do because of Michael. He was young and his father was not with him yet. Luckily, he remembered Jason and Liz. He ran to Liz and she picked him up. She cuddled him for a few minutes and then he ran to Jason. "Jason, dear will you show me to my room. I just want to rest for a little bit. I know there is a lot to show me, but I am a bit tired."

"Let's try out our new elevator. It goes directly up to your room. I also have two wonderful ladies who will be here for you when you need help in your bedroom or bathroom. They are highly recommended by the company we inquired with. I found out that one of the women was friends with you when you came to visit all the time. They should be here soon. I will let you lay down and relax. I have a call button for you, in case you need anyone. There are lots of things to enjoy here and I hope you like what Liz and I have done."

"I have noticed a lot of the different things that you and Liz have done. She has a great eye for design. You know how to keep the crew on track, so that is why I asked you to do this for me. I also have a feeling that your sister will like to help out. She was sad when you and Liz left. She said that she wanted to do something like you are doing too. I think between Liz and Emily, the two of them working together should be a sight. If she tries to take over for you and Liz, just call me. I know how to bring her back. For the most part, I think she doesn't know what she wants to do, but helping the two of you will give her guidance on where to go to next."

Jason hugged his grandmother and helped her get comfortable. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then went to look for his sister and wife. Lila was tired, but not just from the traveling. She knew that she didn't have much longer, but she wanted to make sure that her family was going to be okay without her. She loved the home in Malibu. She knew that she didn't want to go back to the cold and snow. She was going to take the bull by its horns and have Edward move out to Malibu or better yet, Hawaii.

Michael loved hanging out with the guys, especially his Uncle Jason. He missed his parents, but being with his uncle made him very happy. Liz and Emily were going to check out the properties a little further north. Liz got her gear and her luggage. Emily did the same. Jason wanted to make sure that everything was finished to his expectations in Malibu. His brother was coming in that day, so he had Johnny go with the women.

Johnny wanted to drive, but Liz was not having it. She started on the journey to San Francisco. They arrived that the house in San Francisco just as the sun was setting. The view of the bay was breath taking. Johnny gave Emily a tour of the house when Liz went to talk to the contractors.

"I was thinking that we need to do some landscaping here in the back before working on the gate house. The pool house, you did a great job. I know that you will be finished next week. There will be a bonus if you finish on time. Jason and I want to thank you for the great job that you are doing here."

The contractor watched as Liz went into the main house and went to talk to his men. "We will get a bonus if we finish on time. The gate house just need a few things to be done and we need to landscape the back yard. The main house was going to take a little longer, but we will finish on time."

Liz walked into the main house and she was a bit disappointed. She thought that they were a little more ahead. She called Jason that the house was going to be another week later than expected. She wanted to see more progress, but she knew part of the problem was the fact that no one was there on the property when the contractors were there. The home in Malibu was done on schedule, because Jason and the guys were on top of everyone. "Do you think the brothers could come up here and make sure that everything stays on schedule. I know that they are supposed to start on the houses on the east coast, but I think that they are needed here first."

"I agree. We haven't sold our first place yet, so I think that Colt and Tony would do a great job. Do you want them with you in San Francisco or go up to Napa? I think that maybe the three of you should stay there and the brothers go to Napa. That way, there isn't too many people confusing the contractors. I know that you and Johnny will do a great job. Emily can help find a way to get our houses out there on the web. I love you and I will bring your grandmother, AJ and Michael up this weekend. You have this okay."

"Yeah. Thanks, I can't wait to see you. I miss you already. Talk to you later."

Liz went over to Johnny and Emily. "We are going to stay here until its done. We need to keep them on the contract. The back is not bad and the front looks great, it's just the main home that is far behind."

The three of them went into the different rooms and figured what needed to be done. Liz listed what she wanted done in each room. She was going to stage the house with some of the furniture that was already there and then buy some more. When everything was done, the furniture would be put into a warehouse near their place in Malibu. When they finished in San Francisco and Napa, they were going to check out their home in Malibu.

Emily helped Liz figure out what furniture to keep. There were many fixtures to think about and Em showed Liz how they needed to update everything in the kitchen. "The kitchen is a place that you always gather at, so it has to be the focal point on the first floor. I have been going over some of the renovations that have been going on with the contractors we are using. They told me about what most people want for their kitchen and living room."

Em showed Liz and Johnny what looked a lot like what they would want in a kitchen. "Ok, I see how this is going. I am going to make sure that the contractors know what we want." He gave both Em and Liz a hug before going to see the contractor. Liz showed Em her favorite spot in the house. The balcony leading from the master bedroom was something special. It was a great place to chill out at while taking photographs or sketching.

Em tried to think about how to market the house. She was thinking that she could do this part of the selling. She tried to think of a way to bring in people to see the properties. "Liz, I was thinking about ways to market the property. I know the work will stand for itself once it is finished, but I think that there should be some hype about it when it is ready to be put on the market. There could be a tie-in with the locals of the area. Maybe a certain store that sells us the appliances in the kitchen or bathroom. We can have a website that will show all the additions or upgrades to each of the houses. It will be under the Quartermaine name so people will recognize the properties under grandfather's umbrella."

"I agree and I think that you would be great at marketing our houses. I have a listing of all of the houses we own here and abroad. There is one villa in Italy we are keeping, a townhouse in London and a chateau in France. The villa and chateau will be for wine selling. The townhouse will be for a member of the family that works in the Europe companies. I believe that AJ will be doing that once he gets his masters in economics."

Johnny went back into the main house and spoke to Em and Liz. "I just finished up with the construction crew. They knew it was important to finish because of the deadline that the house is supposed to be done. There are several major things to be done, so we will be staying in the pool house till it is all over. I received the prices on the new appliances for the kitchen and what is needed for the updating of the bathroom and living rooms. The rest of the rooms will be staged. I am sorry about costs of everything but it is needed in order to sell this mansion."

Johnny and the ladies headed back to the pool house. Liz called Jason and told them the progress that they were making and what money they needed to fix all that needed fixing. "It is fine, just keep the receipts and I will sit down with Liz and we will go over them. Tell my sister that she is doing a great job and my wife too. They need to know how important they are to our construction company." Johnny signed off and went inside with Liz and Em.

"Emily, I have something for you to do tomorrow. Here are a list of the companies that we are purchasing their products for our houses. See if you can get some help from them to market our house in San Francisco. If it goes the way, we think it will. Most companies would jump at the tie-ins and maybe we can get our products even cheaper. We can have someone come up here and check out what we have done while we are still doing it. Then when it is finished, we can show the changes."

"Liz and I have been talking about it ourselves. I want the sales to show what we can do with what we have. Then adding new things, make it even better."

Johnny was amazed by how Emily mind worked. He didn't see Liz or Em snicker at him, because Jason has known about it for days. Em thought it was a given, but now Johnny thinks it was his idea. Men and their egos.

Emily has decided that she wants to make Johnny want her for more than her mind. She puts her bikini on and heads for the pool. Liz knows what she plans so she plans to call Jason and tell him about what work is happening and that tomorrow, the work should be just about done.

Johnny saw the bikini the Emily was wearing and almost had a heart attack. He noticed that the workers had left for the day and it was just the two of them. He decided that he would join her in the pool. He took off his clothes down to his boxers. He dove into the pool hoping the water would cool him down. The pool was comfortable but not cold. He tried to think of anything else but Emily's hot body. His focus was gone and all he could do was feel.

"Are you afraid of me Johnny? I wore this just for you. I thought that maybe we could become more than friends. I want you Johnny. I have for a very long time. Do you want me?"

"That is a loaded question. I want you, but I also want to live. Your brother would kill me. I will just have to beg Liz to make sure he doesn't hurt me. If you want me to stop, just tell me."

Emily knew she had him where she wanted him. She took off her top and went to lay back on the steps of the pool. Johnny couldn't believe how beautiful but how young she looked. She knew that Elizabeth and Emily were about the same age and that Elizabeth just turned eighteen.

He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. He took her further into the pool and the two became lost into their own world. Liz was happy for the two of them, but was worried about how Jason was going to take it. She knew that he was coming up the next day with Michael, AJ and her grams. When she got off the phone, she was shocked. She saw the headlights of the SUV and ran out to the pool to warn the two of them of company.

"Em, you and Johnny need to get inside and dressed. I think my husband has decided to surprise me. I am happy for the both of you, but I don't know how Jason would feel, especially with AJ and Michael being here." Emily and Johnny grabbed their things while Elizabeth threw towels at the two of them. She then went to the gate to let her husband inside.

She ran to the gate and opened it. Jason was so happy to see his wife. He knew that it had only been a few days, but it was a few days too long. Jason drove into the back of the main house. The two houses in the back would be enough room for everyone. Liz was so happy to see Michael, AJ and her grams. She threw her arms around her husband. She was trying to slow everyone down a little so Emily and Johnny could get dressed without looking too guilty. Emily came out of the house wearing a cute sundress. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and looked like she was still in high school. She had started college but decided on dropping out and figuring out what she really wanted to do. Johnny came out a few minutes later, looking like he just got out of the shower.

"Hey, let me show you all around. I am so proud of how Liz and Emily have made the contractors actually listen to them and do what they wanted. At first, the head contractor would only listen to me and then Ms. Lizzie came out and the contractor has never been the same. She told the contractor that her husband has the Midas touch and everything he wants turns to gold. She also told him that if he didn't do as she asked him, that her husband would turn him to gold. The contractor looked at her like she was kidding. She put on her Lizzie face and the man almost peed his pants. Then she started laughing like Sonny would do. When the contractor realized that he had been played, he was not too happy. He did know that she meant business."

Jason went to see what the contractors had done and Liz explained what they changed and what else was going to happen. The brothers were doing well in Napa and the contractors were going to be finished in the next week. When the place in Napa was ready to go on the market, the group was planning on checking out things in Hawaii. Lila had told Jason that was where she wanted to spend what time she had left. She knew it wouldn't be long, but she wanted peace and quiet. That is not something that is found at the Quartermaine mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason was sure that he was where he needed to be. AJ and Michael were having a great time connecting. Jason was happy that AJ had changed and was the father that Michael deserved. He had heard about some of the things that were happening in Port Charles. Sonny was upset about losing Jason, but he knew that the young man deserved to have a better life.

Carly was another problem, but Sonny kept her calm most of the time. When she heard that AJ took Michael to California, she was not having it. She decided that she was going to confront both brothers at the same time. "Sonny, I need to fly to Malibu. I need to see my son. Do you want to come with me too? I miss him so much. AJ doesn't deserve him and that little witch doesn't deserve my Jason. I want what is mine back here in Port Charles. Please help me."

Sonny knew that she would cause more trouble if she went alone. She was hell on wheels, but she got him and he got her. Jason was too nice and he deserved to have someone who put him first. Elizabeth was exactly what Jason needed and deserved. Carly would never be what he needed, she was take everything from him and leave him heart broken.

Sonny called his pilot and told him that he and Carly would be flying to California as soon as they were packed.

Jason and Liz were out in San Francisco celebrating the house being finished. Michael and AJ along with Grams were going too. Johnny and Emily were off to Napa to help the brothers with the last minute touches. Jason found out about the two of them, but he was happy for his best friend and little sister. AJ told Jason that their sister deserved to be happy just like he has with Elizabeth. He grudgingly admitted that AJ was right.

Elizabeth was going to be there in San Francisco till the house sells. Jason was going to bring AJ, Michael and Grams back to Malibu. He didn't want his grandmother to be alone, even though Francis was there. When they left, Johnny and Emily were going back to San Francisco.

That night Francis called Jason to tell him about his extra house guests. "Hey, I hate to tell you this, but Sonny and Carly are here in Malibu. They want to see Michael and you. I know this is all Carly, but Sonny came to try to diffuse the situation. Do you want me to bring Lila up to you and have her stay there in San Francisco or are you coming back tonight. Your grandmother can handle a lot and so can I, but you know she is not strong enough to hold Carly back for long."

"I hear you. I think the best thing to do is tell them where we are and we can deal with them here so grandmother doesn't have to deal with them. If you brought her up here, they would just follow you. That way I can have someone here to make sure Carly doesn't do anything stupid."

Francis thanked Jason and went to give Carly the news she wanted to hear. Jason hung up frustrated. Francis told them where they were, but also warned them, that the police will be there or nearby in case, Carly does something stupid. Carly looked at Francis like he was crazy, but Sonny knew that Jason was right about having cops close by.

"Okay. Francis just called and said that Carly is here in California. She wants to see Michael and me. I don't want her to upset grandmother, so I told Francis to let them come here. If you want to go to Napa, I understand. AJ in order for her to know where she stands, Michael has to be here. I will back you up. Lizzie, you can stay because I know that you have been waiting for this. If you feel uncomfortable you can take your grandmother and bring her to Napa. I will call Johnny and have him stay here."

"I will stay. We married for better or worse. We know that Carly is worse. She needs to know that you and I are together and she is never going to change that." AJ wanted to leave but he knew his brother was right. Liz called Emily about Carly and she told Liz that they were on their way.

Johnny and Emily got there a few hours before Carly and Sonny. "I have some great news about the place in Napa. I believe that it is sold. Emily is great at marketing and she also really great at showing them the homes. We had to have a realtor there, because no one has a license to sell homes. She got top price for it. I think when it is all said and done, the house will clear for over three million dollars over the renovations. I believe your grandmother said for one million, so that means there is a two million dollar profit."

Jason looked at Emily and Johnny. He knew that they were going to have to team up together or Emily was going to sell everything away from him and Liz. He saw the fire that Emily had, but he seemed to forget exactly how much work Liz put into the place.

Everyone was getting settled in for the night when Sonny and Carly pulled up. Carly fell in love with the home in Malibu, but when she saw the home that was done in San Francisco, Carly about had a fit. She saw the home and realized how much it could be worth. She thought that she could trick Jason into giving it to her and then she could sell it and make millions.

Jason showed them both around and Michael saw his mother and ran up to her. "Momma, do you like what Aunt Lizzie did to the house. She made sure the men fixed it just right and now she has to stage it for the buyers. Aunt Lizzie is going to have the buyers eating out of her hands according to Uncle Jason. Aunt Emily is here with Johnny and they just sold the home in Napa. The next one coming up is in Hawaii. I am not sure if we are staying for that, but dad said we could go check it out now, and then go back when it is done. We aren't selling it. Grandma Lila is going to live there. She wants peace and quiet away from Port Charles."

"Don't worry. Uncle Jason will give this house to Sonny, me and you. We can live here and then sell it later for a huge profit. I know that Lizzie may be able to design, but sell is something that she can't do."

Jason looks at Carly and shakes his head. "Okay. I am going to say this only one time. I didn't want you to bother my grandmother, so that is why I let Francis tell you where we were. This house is for sale and will be sold. It will not be given to you so you can turn around and sell it. If you want it, you will have to buy it at its full asking price. I know Sonny will never move to California. There are things that can be done and things that can't be done. Sonny knows that this is not his territory and so he can buy anything here. Michael is happy with his father. He is not going back with you. I am not going back with you. We are not your puppets that you can play with. Okay, I had my say. If you don't leave peacefully, I will have to call the cops."

Sonny was wise to keep his mouth shut. Johnny was really surprised about that and he almost felt that things were going along too well. Grams got a call from Sarah, and Liz told her that she would drive her down to her sisters. It was only a half hour away. Emily said she would go with them for company. Grams thanked her granddaughter and best friend. "I appreciate this. I will understand why you can't stay. Just know how proud I am of you, Jason and Emily. You are all going to do great things.

Lucky and Sarah were together and that was why Liz was not going to stay. When they got to Sarah's home, she really liked the way it looked outside. Sarah came to the car and helped her grandmother gather her things. Liz knew that when they were going to Hawaii, that she would love to see the place when it is finished. Emily saw that Lucky was coming out of the house. He looked bad, like he didn't sleep or eat. He gave Liz and Emily a hug and then brought Gram's suitcases into the house. Grams thanked Liz and Emily for a wonderful time. Liz never said a word to Sarah and Sarah was the same way to her.

"Em. I am not sure if I should go back to house in San Francisco. Maybe, we should just get a hotel on the way home." Emily smiled, because it was just a half hour away from the house. Liz knew it was stupid, but she hated going back there with Carly fawning all over her husband. Carly acted like she still owned Jason.

When Liz and Em got back, Carly started to act like they were intruders at her place instead of the other way around. "Sonny, you need to get Carly away from here. I will not let her upset my wife or my sister. This is our dream to work together to make something beautiful and sell it. You got to see me and Michael. AJ is going with us to Hawaii. When they get back to Port Charles, then you can see Michael. This is giving Michael a chance to bond with his father. I am sorry that I helped take Michael away from you. It won't happen again."

Emily went to see Johnny and hugged him. Lizzie whispered in Jason's ear and his whole face lit up. "Give me ten minutes to say goodbye and then I am all yours."

Carly and Sonny were a bit shocked that Jason was telling them to leave after the long day they had. "I am sorry, but you have to leave. I don't want the cops coming here to trespass you, but I will. This is my family home and you are not a part of my family. I am closing the gate as soon as you walk towards your vehicle. I have had a long day and I need some sleep."

Carly started to cry and Sonny knew that she was trying to make him mad at Jason, but he knew it was for the best. He hugged Michael and Jason. Carly tried to grab Michael and run. AJ looked at Michael and Michael got out of his mother's arms and ran for his father. She was very upset to see Michael go to his father instead of her or Sonny. "You brainwashed my son against me. I will get all of you back for this. I promise. You all will pay especially Lizzie."

Carly got into the rental and Sonny followed. Jason shut and locked the gate. Liz and Michael were in tears because of Carly. "I promise she will never hurt either of you. I love you both too much for that. Carly is fooling herself if she thinks otherwise."

The next day was bright and sunny. The house was ready to be staged. Liz and Emily went to get what they wanted for the staging. They were using the same realtor that they did in Napa. She came over and walked through the property. She remembered how it looked just a few weeks before this and was very impressed. She helped with the marketing plans and with the staging. They had fruit, crackers, cheese, wine, water and soda. The wine came from their property in Napa.

Everyone had their own area to promote to the potential buyers. Jason stayed with Liz because he felt that he would only get in the way. There were two couples that were fighting over the property. They brought the price up an extra million from the asking price. The couple who really wanted it, was the one that got it in the end. Liz didn't realize how cut throat it could be for a new house, especially in the California market.

Two days later, everything had gone through and they had the closing on the house in San Francisco. The house in Napa Valley had closed the day before and between the two houses, they made over four million dollars.

They talked to the brothers and gave them five hundred thousand to get their business going. Once, that was done, they were on their way back to Malibu. Johnny knew that he loved Emily, but they were only together for a short period of time. He wanted to marry Emily, but was not sure how she felt. He was going to ask her to marry him when they got to Hawaii.

Lila was not very surprised when she found out how much money was made on the two properties. She had heard from Audrey about meeting them in Hawaii. Jason, Liz, Johnny, Francis and Emily looked over the plans for their home in Hawaii. The home was plenty big for the family. They had a separate entrance for Lila to get into their home. There was a ramp and she had Alice with her. Alice was the one person who proved how much she cared about the Quartermaine family.

Jason couldn't wait till they could see the place and find a construction crew who could do all the work they needed. Money was never a problem, but time was the problem. Jason could see how tired his grandmother was and he wanted her to be able to relax and spend her final days just looking at the Pacific Ocean and having Edward come down there and be proud of the hard work that has been done.

The last night that they were there, Johnny and Emily went out to dinner. They found a place not far from their home and made reservations. Jason and Liz were hanging out with Lila by the pool. Francis hung out with everyone too by the pool. Liz had taken plenty of photos for her sketching and then painting. Michael adored his Auntie Lizzie. He loved to watch her take lots of pictures. She was blow them up and Michael had gotten himself a bunch of the photos. She would make extra copies, because he would always ask. She had no clue what he was doing with them all, but later in life when she found out, she was shocked.

When it was getting time for bed, Jason led his wife up to their bedroom. The two of them were insatiable when it came to making love. He hated it when the two of them were not in the same zip code. He would make every one around him want to throttle him. Liz started noticing changes about herself. She started to fall asleep at weird times and she thought that she was coming down with the flu. She never said anything until they landed in Honolulu and almost passed out.

She told Em that she might be pregnant. She didn't want to worry anyone. Alice and Lila had it all figured out. Alice went up to Liz and gave her three pregnancy tests. "I had a feeling that you might need this." Liz thanked Alice and Lila, while Em went with her to the bathroom. Liz took all three tests and lined them up. They all came up positive. She knew that she was going to have to see a doctor and then decide whether to stay in Hawaii or go back to Malibu. It was going to be a bit longer in Hawaii, because most of the things they would need was on the mainland. This would cost more and take longer for it to come in.

"Jason, I think I am pregnant. Alice had a feeling and she gave me three tests and they all came out positive. I hope you aren't mad."

"I am not mad, I am over the moon. I love you so much, and I hoped that you would get pregnant soon. Do you mind staying here with my grandmother and Alice? I would say Em too, but you never know with her. We will find you a great doctor. I am happy that we have two guests houses on the property that we can stay in while the main house is being worked on. I hope its not too cramped for you."

Liz laughed at that, because most of the places she lived in were a lot smaller. She was just happy that he was with her. Jason told her that he would have to go back to the states, once in a while. Francis and Johnny will be either here with you or with me if I have to leave. We are going to have to make a nursery in the home in Malibu. I can't wait for everyone to find out.


End file.
